


On My Mind

by spobylol



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spobylol/pseuds/spobylol
Summary: A certain redhead makes it hard for Jackson to navigate whatever he has going on with Maggie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship Japril, you're probably as frustrated as I have been with the lack of Japril (and the presence of... Jaggie, whatever that is). This is set somewhere along in season 14.

"You are strong... brilliant... and  _so_ capable of this surgery."

Maggie sighed, appreciating his kind words, but tilting her head to the side in disbelief. Quite honestly, she was stressed. The surgery was certainly a big one, so she was certainly feeling the pressure. The risk of death was rather high, so it didn't help that the patient's family had been looking at her with big, tearful eyes that wordlessly assured her that if she lost the patient on the table today, she would be feeling lots and lots of guilt. The last thing she wanted right now was to come out the O.R. to this patient's big family and tell them that their loved one had died. The hospital lost patients all the time, but this time, she knew she would feel like crap if she did.

They all  _believed_ in her. Even though the outcome wasn't looking too bright, they all had some weird hope that Maggie could save the patient's life. 

It wasn't helping that Jackson believed in her, too. She appreciated the trust from both Jackson and the family, but neither party was relieving the stress one bit. If anything, they were stressing her out even more. The O.R. was being prepped as she stood there. The surgery was going to begin soon.

"Look, if you need support, I can be in there. I don't have any surgeries lined up right now. I could sit in the gallery and be there the whole time," he offered.

Almost immediately, she shook her head. It would make things worse for him to be in there.

"No, no,  _no_ ," she rejected. "You can't be in there, Jackson. That would only make this harder for me. I can't be...  _distracted_."

He raised his eyebrows. Distracted. Like his presence was going to  _distract_ her during her big surgery? Her eyes widened a bit, realizing how that might sound. It wouldn't have been weird if anyone else had offered her support, like Owen Hunt or Meredith Grey. But  _Jackson Avery_? She couldn't have him in there and she knew it.

She could only imagine how distracted she would get during the surgery if she looked up into the gallery and saw his piercing blue eyes staring at her so kindly. She would lose her freaking mind! 

"All right," he nodded his head. 

Maggie bit her lip, "Please don't take what I said the wrong way. I just... I don't want to screw this up, and I'm afraid I will. I guess it just... it just feels like it'd create more pressure, and there's already so much pressure right now—"

"Seriously, Maggie, don't worry about it," he smiled sincerely. "I'm not taking it the wrong way at all. I totally understand. Whatever happens, I'll be there for you when it's over, okay? Now, go in there and do your best. You've got this."

She felt relieved that he wasn't overanalyzing what she said. She liked that about him... a lot. He never made a big deal out of things. She honestly didn't understand how he did it. He was always so calm and collected, it was scary. But it was good, too. Like right now, it was really good for her, at least. 

Jackson walked away from her. She cleared her mind of any external thoughts, including him. She thought of  _nothing_ except this surgery—this procedure that she was about to perform. She kept thinking about the surgery and her patient, because that was the only thing that mattered right now. 

Taking a deep breath, she started walking toward her O.R. 

* * *

 April was scrolling through Tinder.

Honestly, it felt a little bit pathetic to her that her love life now consisted entirely of Tinder (although she didn't even have a love life before, since she was kind of navigating having a kid with her ex-husband). She never expected to resort to this. It felt like just yesterday, she was married and happy. But suddenly, everything came crumbling down and she ended up divorced. She wanted true love, she really did. And she thought she  _had_ that when she married Jackson. She still hadn't processed that they were over, but she was trying so hard to make herself OK with it because of whatever he had going on with... Maggie.

Maggie and Jackson. It sickened her, it really did.

She wanted him to be happy, of course. She cared about him so much and wanted to see him be happy—that was why she encouraged Maggie to tell him if she had feelings for him. She didn't  _want_ to see him move on, but it felt like the right thing to do. She knew him so well, so she knew that he wouldn't go there because he didn't want to hurt her... not unless he got the necessary push. She wanted to get out of his way and let him be happy. She didn't want to be the one stopping him from going for what he wanted, if he wanted Maggie. So, she moved out and "set him free."

And now, between surgeries, she was scrolling through Tinder, hoping that some random online match could eventually be the love of her life. It seemed crazy and impossible for any of these men online to be right for her, though. She had been on countless dates since she had moved out of Jackson's place because she needed to try to move on, or else she would be hung up on this forever. 

"What'cha doin'?" Jackson questioned casually as he stepped into the break room. 

April's eyes widened. She quickly turned her phone off. For some reason, she didn't want him to know that she was on Tinder again.

"N-nothing," she smiled weakly.

"Um, okay," he said, chuckling quietly. 

He leaned back against one of the counter tops in the room, sighing quietly.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. 

She didn't want to pry because his personal life kind of wasn't her place anymore. She was scared that she was intruding just by asking. She felt like she was walking on glass whenever she was around him, scared to say the wrong thing. Were they supposed to be friends now? Friends who were raising a child together? She didn't know how she was supposed to make herself OK with it ever, especially since she was seeing him at the hospital on a daily basis. He was intertwined in her life, so how was she ever supposed to get over him if she had to see him all the damn time?

"Yeah, it's nothing," he shrugged his shoulders, but he certainly seemed stressed.

"It's not  _nothing_ if you're this worried about it," she raised her eyebrows. "You can talk to me, you know."

"It's just... this patient," he confessed. "He's having surgery right now, and... I'm worried about how it's going to turn out. The family knows that there are high risks with this procedure, but they've still been looking at Dr. Pierce with so much hope—I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He was mentally slapping himself. He knew better than to talk about Maggie around April. He tried to avoid it because of whatever this awkward thing between all of them was. And even if April pretended like she was fine with it, he knew she wasn't. 

"It's fine. You're worried about her," April concluded, forcing a smile. God, her freaking heart was aching right now. How deep were his feelings for Maggie? Did he like her? Did he really, really like her? Did he love her? "That's sweet."

"That's not—"

Just then, April's phone started buzzing repeatedly. Jackson looked at her with intrigued eyes; she just bit her lip awkwardly. She forgot to turn her ringer off. When she reached down to grab her phone, it was just what she didn't need: Tinder notifications. 

"Someone really wants to get in touch with you, huh?" he asked. April sensed that he wanted to know who she was talking to. She wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

"No, it's..." she chewed her lip harder. She didn't want to say it out loud. It seemed like she was getting back into the dating world and that was kind of cool, but at the same time, she felt like it sounded... desperate.

"Tinder?" he guessed.

She didn't reply, but that sort of gave him the affirmation. He nodded his head.

"C'mon, you should check it," he encouraged. "What if you matched with somebody really awesome? You should go for it, then."

"I-it's probably nothing good," she shrugged it off. "Besides, I-I don't have time. I need to go check if Dr. Hunt needs me for anything, so um... so, I'll talk to you later, Jackson."

He furrowed his eyebrows as April rushed past him, out of the room. He couldn't say this whole Tinder thing didn't bother him; it did. It was weird to know that she was back on Tinder. The last time he found out that she was going on dates and was on Tinder, he was undoubtedly jealous. But he always encouraged her to go for it anyway. She seemed to have quite a few options this time around. Maybe she'd find somebody really great.

 

* * *

 

Maggie Pierce knew she was on a surgery high as she walked out of her O.R. after successfully completing a risky surgery. She grinned widely, heading to the waiting room to go inform the patient's family of the success. It felt so good to know that she wasn't letting them down; she felt so damn good about herself at that moment. Right then, she felt like she could do anything that she wanted to do. She didn't feel the need to hold herself back. 

Proudly, she entered the waiting room. Upon sight of her, the family members stood up from their chairs, anxiously staring at her and waiting for the verdict. Maggie's smile relieved many of their tensions, but they needed to hear that everything was OK.

"Jimmy's surgery went perfectly," she told them.

The family members didn't hold back their excitement. There was grinning, cheering, positive tearfulness, and a whole lot of hugging. It all made Maggie feel even better; it gave her more confidence. 

"He's stable and should be conscious very soon, so you'll be able to see him," she continued.

"Oh God... Thank you so much, Dr. Pierce," the father was practically in tears. "I knew I could count on you to do this right. You saved my son's life—you did."

Modestly, Maggie said, "I'm just doing my job."

"Well, you did a damn good job," he told her. "You're the reason I get to see my son again. Thank you."

Once she finished talking with the family, she sighed of relief. The big obstacle was out of the way and it went damn well. She didn't let all those people down. When she started walking back, her proud smile still on her face, she saw Jackson looking at some patient's scans. She took a deep breath, mustering up the courage to go talk to him. 

"Hey," she greeted.

He looked to his right and saw Maggie standing there. His eyes widened and he immediately set down the scans. 

"... _Hey_ ," he blinked several times. "H-how was the surgery?"

"It was a success," she proudly revealed to him. He smiled proudly. "Jimmy's doing perfectly. The family's so happy and they're going to see him soon, and it's going to be great. I didn't let them down, and you know what, Jackson? That makes  _me_ feel great. And not just about surgery—about myself, too."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, you  _should_ feel great. You killed it in there—in the good way, of course." 

She chuckled.

"So, yeah... I feel great right now, and I feel like I don't have anything else to be afraid of. I mean, I just kicked ass in a very risky surgery. If I can do that surgery, then I don't need to be afraid of such small things in life, you know?" she went off.

"Um..."

"Why should I be afraid of asking somebody out on a date if I can handle a big surgery like that? There are harder things in life than asking people out!" she cried. His eyes widened, a bit startled. She was clearly energized right now, feeling amazing after her surgery. He hadn't seen her this confident before. "So, there it is—it's out on the table, Jackson. What do you think about going out for dinner tonight?"

His eyes widened even more. Maggie was asking him out?

He didn't know why he was surprised. Ever since April said all those things, the idea had certainly been floating around, and he hadn't exactly killed it or or went for it. He just let it float around, and it got a bit awkward between the three of them. But Maggie got some type of confidence from her surgery and made a move—she just asked him out to dinner.

"Oh, um... I don't..." he stared at the floor. But his head shot up. He smiled at her. "You know what? Why the hell not? Let's do it."

Maggie was pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, wow, okay. That was easier than I thought!" she exclaimed. "Okay, so... I'll see you when we're off work then, I guess."

"Okay," he nodded his head.

Maggie walked away from him. He blinked a few times to process what had just happened. Apparently, he was now going on a date with Maggie Pierce. It was weird to actually think about; he wasn't sure if this was good or bad. 

* * *

Jackson was finally getting off work. He was going to go home, shower quickly, and then... go out on a date with Maggie. It was unusual, but it was happening. He kept telling himself that it didn't actually mean anything yet; it was just a trial and he was going to see how things were. Maybe they would be good, maybe they would be bad. He admired Maggie for a lot of different reasons but he wasn't sure romance would work out between them.

Maggie was doing some last-minute work, so Jackson pulled out his phone to quickly send her a text that he was going to head out and would make reservations for dinner after. As he was typing up the text, in the corner of his eye, he saw April on her way out. He looked up from his phone, pressing his lips together. The worst part of this whole Maggie thing was...  _April_. He wasn't sure where they stood, and it sure was hard to navigate this whole situation. April meant a lot to him, and he was so scared that he was going to lose her. Neither of them had actually started dating anyone since the divorce and since Harriet was born. They were a bit preoccupied, so a serious relationship wasn't exactly an easy thing to get going. But of course, they had both been on dates, some pretty good and some terrible, but nothing lasted. 

April was back on Tinder, though. He remembered that; he remembered their whole awkward encounter. 

But once one of them started actually dating someone new, they would  _really_ be over, wouldn't they? It was a scary thought to have.

They may have gotten divorced, but it was never really over between them. They were always romantically present in each other's lives. He hadn't lost feelings for her after the divorce; he still loved her then, clearly, but after Jordan, he wasn't sure the marriage was the same anymore. They saw life in different ways and that was one of the reasons that their marriage became so difficult toward its end, but it sometimes made their relationship as good as it was. Their differences made for a more interesting experience together. He had sometimes been grateful for it.

And they had constantly been romantically involved, even after the divorce. She was pregnant with his child—of course there were a lot of emotions behind it. Of course, he started feeling things for her again and got jealous when she was starting to go on dates. Of course, they had sex in Montana and then... things just stopped. And now, suddenly, he apparently had some unspoken thing going on with Maggie (although she had made it spoken when she asked him out on a date).

He was going on a date with Maggie tonight, but when he was looking at April, he missed her. He missed when they were best friends—when they did everything together. They were, quite honestly, each other's "person," as Meredith would put it. But now? Things had fallen apart and things were sort of weird between them. He missed having her in his life so much. Of course, they physically saw each other at work and taking care of Harriet, but that wasn't the same.

Jackson was started when some tall man walked into the hospital, approaching April directly. She stopped right there, eyes widening.

"L-Logan, what are you doing here?"

Jackson suddenly got protective. Who was this guy? Was he bothering April? He would be ready to beat the hell out of that guy if he tried to hurt her.

"Wow, it was easier to find you than I thought. I was gonna ask the entire hospital to tell me where you are, but... here you are," he smiled. "Anyways, look... we went on a bunch of dates and I thought that everything was going great. Then, you stopped replying. I get it—you're a surgeon so you've got a lot on your plate, but I'm not the type of guy to give up on something without trying everything I can, so... here I am, asking you for one more shot, 'cause I was really starting to like you. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and why the hell would I wanna let that go so easily?"

He was even more startled now. Of course, he was relieved that this guy wasn't some maniac stalking her, but the whole thing still made him uneasy. It made him uneasy that some other guy was recognizing all of April's amazing qualities. He knew he should've expected this because it was only a matter of time before she found someone who saw how amazing she was. He was surprised it didn't happen sooner, actually. He figured it was just a matter of her presenting herself poorly; he knew she sometimes tended to get overly-nervous and say the wrong thing, rambling off without much thinking. His heart sank a little bit—he always loved the way she did that.

April was startled, too. Her lip quivered, trying to think of how to react. She was going into her usual panic mode. Truth be told, she was surprised how well she and Logan got along when they were going out on dates. That was actually one of the reasons that she stopped talking to him. She was afraid of this becoming something serious. She was afraid to  _really_ move on from Jackson.

"All right, fine. If my words can't convince you, maybe this can."

She raised her eyebrows, opening her mouth slightly, about to say something. But before she could get a word out, Logan leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. The bad part of Jackson wanted her to push him off... but she didn't. She kissed him back, cupping his cheeks. Jackson's heart  _really_ sank now to see them kissing. 

His eyes were fixed on them, wanting to move away, but unable to. He just watched their mouths move together... and he damn hated it. He wanted to be happy for her because he wanted  _her_ to be happy. Maybe this guy would make her happy, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy and jealous anyway. He knew it was unfair and hypocritical because he was trying to move on from her but didn't want her to move on. It was so unfair, and he was trying to back off, he really was. But at that moment, he was stuck right where he was. He couldn't bring himself to move. Maybe he was a masochist, wanting to torture himself by watching this whole scene unfold.

They finally pulled back from each other, both grinning like fools. Oh God, April really was happy. She seemed happy. He felt like a jerk for wanting this to not happen when it made her smile like this. 

"How 'bout you let me take you out again some time?" he asked.

She laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Can I really say no now?" 

"Not really," he joked.

Just then, Maggie came out. 

"Hey, sorry I took so long in there. You ready to go?" she asked.

Maggie was usually an observant person. So, of course, she didn't miss the fact that Jackson's eyes were locked on April and some guy talking and smiling at each other like idiots in love. She raised her eyebrows, desperately hoping that there was another explanation for his staring, but at the same time, knowing that it was unlikely. 

"Y-yeah," he snapped his head away from them quickly. "I'm ready. I-I was gonna go home to um... shower."

"Oh, okay," she smiled weakly. "So... who's  _that_ with April, huh?"

"I-I don't know," he shrugged. "Some guy."

"Mhm," she nodded her head. "You okay, Jackson?"

"Yeah, of course," he pulled himself together, nodding his head back. "Why wouldn't I be?"

It was a dangerous question to ask; he knew that. But Maggie wasn't willing to press down on him and ask him why he was staring at them so intently. She figured it was just because it was weird, right? Jackson and April used to be married, and it wasn't that long ago. Maybe it was just weird to see his ex-wife with somebody else for the first time. Nothing big. No big deal at all.

Once April and Logan went out the hospital doors together, Jackson was finally ready to go. He just didn't want to walk past them before and make things even weirder.

"Um, so I'm gonna head home. I'll make reservations for dinner and text you when I'm heading out, 'kay?" 

"Sure."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson hadn't talked that much the entire night. He was polite and acted like a complete gentleman, of course, but that was just part of being an Avery. Technically, he was perfect. He responded whenever Maggie asked him something and was sweet whenever he talked, but his mind was certainly... elsewhere. And Maggie couldn't help but fear that it was maybe on April, considering how intently he was staring at April and the guy she was with before she left work.

"So, um... any exciting surgeries coming your way?" she asked, trying to spark up some conversation.

"I mean, I've got the usual... some reconstructions here and there," he replied, taking a sip of his water. 

She nodded her head. He almost seemed disinterested. This didn't quite feel like what she thought a date with him would be like. In fact, it didn't quite feel like a date at all. It felt like an awkward family dinner— _crap_. She just made things weird for herself again. Ever since Catherine Avery said that she was his sister, that had been on the back of her mind, wondering if it was really true. Maggie had decided that it wasn't since she and Jackson weren't blood-related and she didn't really grow up as Richard Weber's daughter. But it was still weird when she reminded herself of it.

The rest of the night was pretty much the same, with Maggie asking questions, only to receive short replies. At the end of the dinner, he insisted paying the check. She didn't even bother fighting him too hard because quite honestly, she was a bit annoyed that he was acting this way. At the same time, she was also worried that he still had romantic feelings for April. It wasn't true, right? Why would he divorce her if he wanted to be with her?

He drove her home politely. He walked her to her door, but he didn't even seem to consider kissing her at the door like some type of romantic movie. Quite honestly, Maggie wanted  _that_. She wanted him to be interested in this... to be chasing her and kissing her good night. But he dropped her at the door and headed back to his car with a polite "goodbye" and a wave. She sighed, unlocking the door and heading inside. 

Jackson drove back to his place. He felt like an ass. He was trying his hardest—at least the hardest he had at the moment—with Maggie. It was just difficult to push through drudging thought of April with that guy. He became this bothered when he saw them physically  _kissing_. 

It didn't have to mean anything, right? April would always be important in his life, so it didn't have to mean that he still wanted to be with her. They  _couldn't_ be together. Their marriage hadn't been working the first time around. 

He tried to make himself forget about everything. He undressed and put on his boxer shorts and jumped into bed. He was  _not_ going to think about April anymore.

* * *

Jackson's head jolted upwards. His body was covered in sweat and his eyes were bugging out. He glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. It was like 3 damn A.M. He rubbed his eyes, then moved his fingers upward to rub his temples, feeling frustrated. He slammed his head back down against the pillow, so presently feeling the sweat covering his bare chest. His whole body was strained now. He had a freaking erection.

The worst part was  _what_ he was dreaming about before he woke up. More importantly,  _who_.

_"We don't have to do this if you don't—"_

_She climbed on to his lap, pressing her lips on his, silencing his doubts._

_"I want to do this."_

_April Kepner ran her hands down his shirtless chest. She was on top of him on his bed. He was clothed only in his boxer shorts, and had an erection bulging out of them. He watched intently as she pulled her top over her head, tossing it on to the floor. He licked his lips, wanting so badly to see what was under the rest of her clothes. Of course, he already knew, but that didn't make this any less thrilling._

_He swallowed hard when April dragged her hand all the way down to his boxer shorts, clearly feeling the bulge. She leaned down, kissing him. He put his hand on her lower back, holding her firmly as they continued to kiss. He pushed his tongue out, dragging it along her lower lip. He loved the way it felt to be kissing her._

_He, however, wanted to be in control right now. He couldn't stop thinking about what he wanted to do to her, and he couldn't wait through all her teasing any longer. Taking control, he flipped them over so that he was on top of her. The rush of the whole movement made April's nipples poke out of her thin bralette, which only made Jackson want to rip that thing off more._

_Roughly, he pulled her bralette over her head, letting it join her shirt on the floor. He fixed his eyes on her breasts. He marveled at the sight of her breasts. God, it felt like it had been so long since he had last touched her. Montana, was it? Montana._

_Well, he didn't want to wait another second to touch her. It had already been too long._

_Immediately, he leaned his head down and took one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking gently. She let out a tiny yelp from the surprise, gripping on to the arch of his back, scratching down. Her sounds turned into quiet moans and whimpers, but he planned to change that into her screaming his name by the time they got to the end of this._

_He had big plans for this. Very big plans. He was going to go at her so rough—rougher than they had ever gone before. He brought his head up from her breasts, tugging his boxer shorts down so that they were at his ankles, then kicking them off completely. His head felt dizzy as she spread her legs widely for him, giving him all the access he needed. It felt unreal, like a freaking dream._

_He positioned himself at her center, ready to push in. They locked eyes, and God damn, he wanted this so badly. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted this badly, too. And he was going to give it to her._

_He started moving forward, about to push inside of her—_

He freaking woke up. And he wished he hadn't, or at least that he could go right back to the part of his dream that he was in. It was wrong for him to be thinking about her, he knew that, but he was doing it anyway. He was really dreaming of screwing her, but the only thing that calmed him down was that these were  _his_ private thoughts. Nobody had to know what he was dreaming about. And tons of guys had sex dreams. It didn't have to mean anything.

Part of him wished she didn't move out. He wished she was right there at his place with him. 

The bad part was that these thoughts weren't limited to his dream. Even right now, while he was awake and frustrated, he wanted to have sex with her. He was  _still_ thinking about having sex with her... how close they were to it in his dream. Would it be wrong to wish that his dream were real?

He didn't know if he could go back to sleep—not when his mind was going places like this. However, he knew he  _had_ to. He had to be at work in a couple of hours, and the last thing he needed was to be so sleep-deprived while he was at work, doing half-assed surgeries. 

So, he forced his eyes back shut... kind of hoping that he could resume his dream right where it left off. His dream felt good. 

* * *

 

Maggie hadn't told anyone about her date with Jackson.

She was planning on it last night, but she wanted to see how things went before she started running around and telling everyone. She figured talking sometimes ruined a good thing. But in this case, she didn't even talk about it, and the thing was still... ruined.

Well, she was hoping that it wasn't entirely ruined. She was hoping that there was some other explanation as to why Jackson was so absentminded on their date, and why he seemed so distraught while looking at April with that guy. It was a long-shot, but she was hoping. When her mother died, she had told her to love somebody who loved her just a little bit more. And Maggie was hesitant that Jackson would ever be able to have more feelings for her than she did for him.

She didn't even tell Meredith or Amelia about it. She wanted to save herself the embarrassment of saying she went out on a date with Jackson Avery and he didn't seem very interested or happy to be there with her. 

Then, she saw Jackson walking inside of the hall, so she bent down and pretended to be checking up on some patient's files. She didn't want to deal with him right now. But, temptation got the worst of her, and she looked up. They locked eyes. He quickly broke eye contact, staring at the floor. Maggie was sure that something was up now. It wasn't all in her head... he seemed like he was trying to avoid her just now.

But since they made eye contact, he couldn't just walk away.

"Hey," he greeted her. 

"Um, hey," she bit her lip. "You, um... you look exhausted."

"Oh, yeah... I, um... I couldn't sleep last night. I didn't get much," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why's that?" she asked, chastising herself mentally because she knew it came off a bit too desperately curious. 

"Um... I don't know," he shrugged again. "Just sleep troubles. I'm not sure why."

She wanted to ask if something was on his mind, but she couldn't make herself seem too interested. So, she simply nodded her head and picked the patient's files back up. He took that as his cue to walk away, and did just that. 

Jackson kept walking. He sighed, rubbing his eyes. Things just got even more awkward with Maggie. He knew that, and he felt bad about it because Maggie did nothing wrong. He was the one who was an ass last night. And he felt guilty about this... sex dream. He couldn't look her in the eyes without it being awkward after  _that_.

Then, he swallowed hard. He saw April standing there, flipping through pages on a clipboard near the front desk. He didn't know why he was startled by any of this—both Maggie and April worked at this hospital, too. It was just that... even more than Maggie, he couldn't look April in the eyes after his dream.

He kept on trying to convince himself that it was just a dream, and maybe it was. He hadn't had sex in a long time, so was it so strange that he was thinking about sex with the last person he had sex with? 

He was planning on avoiding her, but she looked up at him chirpily. Truthfully, she felt a lot better since Logan had come to see her at the hospital last night. She felt better knowing that even if Jackson was moving on, she was trying to, too. She felt less awkward around him today.

"Good morning, Jackson!" she exclaimed, looking up from her clipboard at him.

However, he didn't feel the same. He was even more awkward now.

"Y-yeah, good... good morning, April," he said. 

She tilted her head to the side, analyzing his face.

"Wow, you look—"

"Like crap, I know," he finished for her.

"No, not what I was gonna say... but," she laughed, "you do look very worn out."

He bit his lip, swallowing hard as he stared at her face. She seemed confused.

"Well, I should go now," he quickly said, ready to walk away.

He couldn't handle anymore of this. It was too weird to look at her after that  _dream_. It was wrong to think of her that way anymore. She moved out because his actions were hurting her. She was definitely dating around now, and maybe she was starting to have something serious with that Logan guy who came to see her. They were supposed to be divorced and moving on.

"Wait, Jackson!" she called him back. "Do you want me to drop Harriet off at your place tonight? I mean, it's been a while since you've seen her, I thought you'd want to..."

"Crap, yeah, of course," he nodded his head. "I'm so sorry, April. I know I've been neglecting our schedule and... damn it. I've just been so busy, you know?"

"Too busy for your daughter?" 

He sighed, "I really am sorry. I know, I'm a terrible father. I will be on top of things from now on, okay? This won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled. "In all honesty, I like being with her. But... tonight, I kind of need the night off because I have somewhere to be, so I'd really appreciate if you took care of her."

"Of course," he nodded his head. He laughed nervously, "Somewhere to be, huh?"

She seemed to get a little tense when he said it. Jackson figured that meant it was exactly what he thought it was—a date, right? Maybe even a date with Logan.

"Um, yeah," she nodded her head back.

"What is it? Like, a... a hot date?" he joked seriously, scratching his head.

Her eyes widened a bit. She thought that they were going to keep the dating thing to themselves. At least, that was what they had told each other before the whole Montana thing went down. She assumed, since things were pretty much over between them, that the old rules were coming back into play.

"It's just... yeah... it's kind of new," she shrugged her shoulders. "He's nice... yeah."

"Okay," he smiled weakly. "That's great... really great. I'm happy for you."

"Y-yeah."

"Right. I'll get going now," he excused himself again.

Just then, Owen Hunt and some other doctors and paramedics came rolling a new patient into the E.R. April's eyes widened, immediately dropping whatever this awkward tension with Jackson was and rushing over to Owen to attend the patient.

"25-year-old male, car crash," Owen announced. "Severe bleeding. We need to rush him into an O.R. stat. Kepner, Avery—I need both your hands on deck."

"Me?" Jackson's eyes widened. "Um, I've gotta—"

" _Avery_ ," Owen said sternly. "I don't care. Right now, we have a patient bleeding out, so I'm going to need you to follow orders and take care of this patient with Kepner. Do you hear me clearly, Avery? I was on my way to another patient when this one came in, so I need to get back to work. And I hope you'll  _start_ working, too."

"Right. I heard you loud and clear, Hunt," Jackson sighed, reluctantly going over to April and the patient.

He knew this was an emergency and he was a surgeon, so it was essential that he did this... but the last thing he needed right now was to be working closely with April all day. After that dream, he wasn't sure he could manage standing across from her in an O.R. for how many ever hours it would take. But he knew that he couldn't let his personal issues get in the way of this. Especially when April didn't even know that these personal issues existed...

* * *

 

The best part about surgery (right now) for Jackson was that it served as a huge distraction from present problems. It would be dangerously terrible to focus on things other than the patient laying on the table right then and there. It would be a disservice to the hospital, to the say the least. It wasn't like all his problems just disappeared when he stepped into an O.R., but he certainly had to at least try to pretend they did.

It was slightly more difficult to do that because April was standing right across from him. She was extremely focused, probably not thinking about him the way he was thinking about her. He shook it off, rolling his eyes at himself. How could he be so distracted when there was a patient right there?

"There we go," April said proudly. "I got it. Can you close up?"

"Uh-huh," Jackson nodded his head.

Closing up was unarguably the least stressful part of every surgery. He could do that even when he was distracted, not that he was distracted right now.

"So, your date," he swallowed hard. "How'd you meet the guy?"

She laughed quietly and replied, "Tinder."

"Oh, nice," he commented.

"What? Are you against Tinder now?" she joked. "'Cause I remember that not too long ago, you were on Tinder, too."

"No, I'm not judging. I still have the app on my phone, I just... I haven't been on in a while," he told her.

April pressed her lips together. She thought she was over this, but what was he implying? He hadn't been on Tinder in a while because he already had a romance going on with Maggie Pierce? She told herself that she had accepted it when Logan came to see her, but when the reality of it was hitting her, it was still bothersome.

"So, you've gone out with the guy before, or...?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Um, yeah... I have," she nodded her head. "We went on a couple of dates before. Things were going pretty well—we hit it off. I just... I didn't keep it going because I wanted to keep checking out other options, but... um, he was persistent. It was sweet."

"That's good," Jackson smiled sadly. "You, um... you deserve somebody who knows how great you are... somebody who's willing to fight for you."

April raised her eyebrows. Was this seriously happening again? She thought that things with Jackson were behind her. She was so sure that he had something going on with Maggie and it had been causing her so much pain to wonder. She had been wondering what Montana meant, what Jackson and Maggie were, and what  _she_ and Jackson were. But she thought she had gotten some sort of unspoken confirmation that Jackson and Maggie were a thing when Jackson pretty much let her go when she said she was moving out.

She didn't know if she was making it up in her head, but it felt like Jackson was saying things that meant that they weren't over in his head. Maybe she was crazy and wrong, but it certainly felt that way. 

"Thanks," she blushed. "I'm... dipping my toe, like you said."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

 

* * *

 

Jackson walked down the hallway, approaching April, who was deeply invested in something on her phone.

"Hey, I got the post-op scans for our patient; they're looking pretty good. I think we should go check up on him now," Jackson said.

"Y-yeah, we should. One sec," she swallowed hard, shoving her phone away.

Shakily, she looked up at Jackson and met eyes with him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Everything all right?" he asked. 

She nodded her head, "Mhm. Everything's perfect."

He tilted his head to the side in disbelief.

"April, come on... I know you. I know when you're lying to me. You're acting weird."

She scoffed, "I know you, too. You were acting weird all day, but I dropped it."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that," he sighed. "I just... I'm here to help you, if you need it."

She blinked a few times. She really did need help. She was lost as hell with this dating thing. So lost that she was thoroughly considering turning to her ex-husband for advice...

She scanned the hallway to the right and left before grabbing Jackson's arm, yanking him into the supply closet behind them. He was a bit startled, but went with it, since he was the one who pressed for her to tell him what was going on.

She sighed, pulling her phone out.

"I am  _freaking_ out," she confessed. "So... Logan—the guy I've been seeing—sent me this message about coming over to his place after our date tonight, and... I think I know exactly what he's implying but I don't know if I'm  _ready_ for what he's implying."

Jackson's heart sank, but he stayed calm. He always tried to be the level-headed one around her because he knew she needed someone to calm her down when she was having one of her freak-outs. He nodded his head.

"Hey, hey... it's all gonna be fine," he assured her. "Let me take a look at what he said to you."

She unlocked her phone and showed him the message that Logan had texted her.

_I was thinking you could come back to my place after dinner tonight? ;)_

Jackson laughed, "A winky-face? Wow... How old is this guy?"

April rolled her eyes, "He is  _old enough_. He's also a very accomplished programmer, I'll have you know. He works for  _Microsoft_." 

"Microsoft. That's the real deal," he nodded his head. "He's probably a good guy. And... I think we both know what he means by this message, but I think he actually likes you, April. And I don't think you should let this get in your way. You don't have to do anything you're not ready for. If you don't want to have sex with him, then... don't. If you do, then... do. If he really ends this thing between you guys over sex... well, he's an idiot because you are a lot more than just sex. Are we good?"

April was a bit startled. Jackson always went into that mode where he became so undeniably sweet that it made her heart race in ways she wished it didn't. 

"T-thank you," she swallowed hard.

"So, do you want to check up on our patient now?" he smiled.

She nodded her head, and the two of them walked out of the supply closet together. When they exited, Meredith was standing right there. 

"What's up, Mer?" Jackson scratched his head awkwardly.

Meredith raised her eyebrows.

"Um, I need to get something from the supply closet for a patient, so..." 

"Right! We actually, um... we actually have to go check up on our patient right now!" April exclaimed, excusing the two of them.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_April was pressed on top of his body; Jackson held her lower back, guiding her as she moved steadily against him. Her head was nuzzled into his neck, letting out small moans that were like music to his ears. She gripped on to his shoulders tightly, feeling her body reach her climax. Jackson was going to freaking explode right now at how badly he wanted this—_

The blaring sound of Jackson's alarm clock caused him to jerk back with a hitched breath. His entire body was, once again, sweaty as hell. Only this time, he managed to get a lot further in his dream, and it was also time for work so he didn't have to force himself back to sleep. There were just a few other problems, though...

1) He really wished he wasn't having these wildly inappropriate dreams about his ex-wife when she had probably slept with genius Microsoft computer programmer Logan last night.

2) He was completely unsatisfied because he hadn't gotten to the end of that dream.

The second one was lesser of a problem, but still a problem.

And then, problem number 3 created itself when he reached over, unplugging his cell phone from its charger and checking it. There was a text message notification from Maggie Pierce.

_Hey. Everything ok?_

3) He was kind of hurting Maggie pretty badly right now. 

He sighed, feeling guilty, but still decided that he would respond to her text later. He was very sweaty and felt extremely filthy after that dream, so he really needed to grab a shower before he headed off to work that morning. He jumped out of bed, grabbing a towel and clothes from his drawers, then heading to the bathroom to shower. 

* * *

When Jackson arrived at work, he stepped on to the elevator. Unlocking his phone, he scrolled through his e-mails. He sighed, realizing he had a lot of board work to do and that he would need to find the time to do it. As he was typing up a reply to one of his e-mails, the elevator doors opened.

Maggie Pierce.

Jackson looked up from his phone.

"You going up?" he asked.

"No," she quickly replied nervously. But then she sighed and gave in, "I mean... yes."

She stepped on to the elevator, feeling frustrated that she had caught him on his phone. 

"So, your phone's working fine, huh?" 

Jackson pressed his lips together, "Um, yeah... why wouldn't it— _Crap_ , Maggie. I'm so sorry. I know you texted me, and I was gonna reply, but I had to get a sitter for Harriet and I had to—"

"Yeah, whatever. Save your excuses for someone who cares, Jackson," she rolled her eyes.

She did care, though. She just couldn't let him know that.

He sighed, deciding not to say anything else. He knew better than to try to make up excuses when he didn't have one. He easily could have responded. They waited in the elevator together in silence. Once it went one floor up, Maggie got off of the elevator. Jackson went to the next floor, where he was planning on checking up on his patient from yesterday.

On his way to the patient's room, he almost ran straight into April. His eyes widened. God, he was doing it again—acting weird. He finally started acting normal with her toward the end of his shift yesterday, but now... the awkwardness was back. For some reason, he remembered the contents of his dream... vividly. And whenever he looked at her, he knew he would start thinking of the dream again.

" _April_!" he exclaimed. "You're here!"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Of course I'm here."

"Yeah," he pressed his lips together. "Of course."

"See? You're doing it again, Jackson!" she raised her eyebrows. "You're acting all weird. And yesterday, I told you why  _I_ was acting weird, so what's going on with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Fine, whatever. How was Harriet?" she asked, smiling.

"A perfect angel, of course," he smiled. "Always cute."

"That's good."

"So, um... how was your big date last night?" he asked curiously, biting his lip. "Did you—"

"No," she shook her head. She swallowed hard, "I mean, we hung out at his place afterwards, but it wasn't... you know. I'm not ready for that with him yet." She scoffed, "I don't know why I'm telling you any of this, anyway, considering you won't tell me why you're acting so weird."

"I'm not acting weird!" he defensively claimed. 

She tilted her head to the side in disbelief, reaching out to grab his arm.

" _Jackson_ ," she urged.

He tensed up when she touched his arm. 

"Um... we should check how Albert's doing," he said, moving away from her, walking toward his patient's room.

April sighed, reluctantly following him.

* * *

When Maggie went to the cafeteria to get food, she joined Meredith, Arizona, and Amelia at a table. She sighed, setting her food down.

"Hamburger," Amelia commented, chuckling. "Funny choice for somebody in cardio."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "I save other people's hearts. Doesn't mean I can't damage my own... Besides, I'm starving and this looks  _so_ good."

Arizona chuckled.

"Our lives might be boring right now, but there are always other people's lives to talk about," Meredith smirked. "Get this: I saw Kepner and Avery coming out of the supply closet... together."

Maggie almost choked on her burger when she heard it.

" _What_?" her eyes widened.

Meredith nodded her head, "You heard me. And if you ask me, they were acting really weird when they realized I saw them. Personally, I think they're hooking up again. I saw them talking again this morning."

"Well, aren't they working on that car crash patient together?" Maggie reasoned, trying to calm herself down. "That doesn't have to mean that they're... hooking up. Maybe they're just talking about the patient."

"Yeah, they just  _casually_ went into a supply closet to discuss their patient," Amelia said sarcastically, shoving a piece of pasta into her mouth. "In this hospital, the doctors use the on-call rooms and supply closets more frequently for hooking up than they do for... sleeping and getting supplies."

Maggie pressed her lips together.

"I don't know..." Arizona chimed in. "I feel like Kepner would've told me if she and Avery are a thing again."

"Come on," Meredith laughed. "Why would she want other people weighing in on this? It's hard enough to navigate a complicated relationship without everybody giving their opinions. Besides, I always liked her with Avery."

Arizona nodded her head, "I wouldn't be surprised, actually. She  _did_ tell me that she and Avery had sex in Montana, but... I probably wasn't supposed to tell anybody that. So don't say anything! Kepner would kill me. Sometimes I think she still hasn't entirely gotten over me telling Avery that she was pregnant."

Amelia nodded, "Of course we won't tell her."

Maggie felt her heart shatter. He wasn't over April, was he? How could he be? They had such a long and complex history. Maggie now figured that she never really stood a chance when it came to them. 

"Well, are any of us surprised about them?" Meredith raised her eyebrows. "Not after  _the wedding_."

"The wedding?" Maggie questioned.

Meredith's eyes widened, "I totally forgot that you weren't here for  _that_!"

"For what?" Maggie asked, growing more curious and desperate for answers.

"I wasn't there for it, but you bet I've heard all about it," Amelia smiled.

" _What_?" Maggie demanded. "What are we talking about? I don't like being left out of the loop!"

Meredith was a bit startled by Maggie's insistence over the whole situation, but she let it go.

"Kepner was engaged to this paramedic. Matthew—sweet guy, really. Loved her a bunch. But  _she_ had feelings for Avery," Meredith explained. "You know, she was a virgin before. She's religious, so she was saving herself for marriage, but she and Avery got tangled in this whole mess... but that's aside from the point. She and Avery had feelings for each other while she was engaged to Matthew. And Avery was dating Edwards. But at Kepner's wedding, Avery stood up during the ceremony and professed his love for her. It was romantic. Destructive, but romantic."

"That's how they got married?" Maggie was surprised. "He stopped her wedding?" 

Of course, she knew they were married. She heard about it whenever they had things going on. But she  _never_ had found out that he had stopped her wedding. She slouched down in her seat, feeling defeated and frustrated. Was she really walking into a war she couldn't win? Because that was what it was starting to feel like. 

It had happened in the past, and maybe she would be OK with that if it didn't feel like it was still looming in the present. He loved her enough to stop her wedding. She didn't know why she was so shocked. They, obviously, got married because they loved each other a lot at some point—there was no doubt that there was a time when they loved each other. The question was if that love still existed. The question was whether Jackson still had feelings for his ex-wife. 

Because  _that_? She couldn't get behind it. She couldn't allow herself to continue falling for Jackson if that was the case.

"Yeah, that's how they got married—they ran off from her first wedding and eloped. You should've been there... it was absolutely crazy!" Arizona exclaimed. 

Maggie swallowed hard, sinking further down in her seat. 

"Maggie... you OK?" Meredith asked, blinking a few times.

"Yeah, yeah... of course," she nodded her head, sitting up straight in her seat. "Maybe this burger wasn't such a good idea, huh? It's making me feel lousy before surgery."

Meredith furrowed her eyebrows, "You haven't even eaten it yet..."

Maggie's eyes bulged in panic. 

"Well... you know what? Just the sight of it is making me feel lousy," she lied. 

"All right," Meredith chuckled, slightly suspicious. "You could always get a salad instead."

"Yeah, you're right... um, let me just... let me do that," Maggie said, awkwardly getting up from her chair and walking to where the food was being served.

Meredith, Amelia, and Arizona all exchanged a glance afterwards.

"You think she's really all shaken because of the burger?" Meredith asked, raising her eyebrows.

" _Hell no_ ," Amelia laughed.

* * *

"You're not sleeping with Avery again or anything, are you?"

April looked up from her charts at Arizona with wide eyes.

"What? No—"

" _April_ ," Arizona raised her eyebrows. "People are talking... and you told me something happened in Montana, so..."

"Right. Something  _happened_. Past tense," April emphasized. "We slipped in Montana and had sex and it got messy and complicated, but we're not anything anymore... at least I don't think we are. I mean, I'm going on dates on Tinder and I finally met this really sweet guy named Logan who I get along with  _so_ well! And I don't want to mess that up because it's the first time I've really been able to think about getting over Jackson. Like... I spent so long not actually believing he and I were over and instead just waiting around for something to happen between us. But I'm finally accepting that we ended and I just... I have to move on already."

Arizona nodded her head.

"So, that's it?"

April shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah... I guess that's it. I mean, he's been acting kind of weird and I'm not sure what that's about. But we definitely aren't still... you know." 

"Yeah," Arizona pressed her lips together. "He's acting weird?"

April nodded her head, "He's, like, evasive. And he seems a lot more awkward than usual. I wish I could explain it with words but I can't. All I know is that something feels  _off_ to me."

"Hmm," Arizona thought aloud. "Well, what if I talked to him?"

"Talked to him? About this?" she asked, shocked.

"Mhm," Arizona nodded her head. "If it's about you, there's no way that he's going to tell you what it is. But maybe I could get it out of him. I mean, he and I are sort of friends and I can be  _very_ convincing when I try. And I won't mention you told me anything!"

April sighed, "Arizona, I don't know..."

"Come on! Don't you wanna know what's happening with him?" she tried to tempt.

" _Of course_ I want to know, but I don't know if I should... get involved," April confessed. "I'm afraid that if I start reopening things, I'm going to lose all the progress I've made in getting over him! Then what? I'm hurt again and I have to start from the bottom?"

Arizona smiled smugly.

"Well, first we'll have to see if I can even get it out of him—that's still a gamble," Arizona reminded. "But let's say I can... then you don't have to know if you don't want to. You can decide if you're interested in knowing what it is!"

April seemed like she was starting to get behind the idea.

"Okay, that looks says it all! I'm going to go find Avery!" Arizona exclaimed.

April blinked a few times, surprised by how fast it all happened. Arizona was already out of sight, apparently off to find Jackson to see what he was "hiding."

* * *

" _Hello_ , Jackson."

"Um... hey, Arizona."

 "What's up?"

"Uh... nothing? Just checking some files."

"No, I mean, like... what's  _up_? With  _you_?"

"With  _me_?"

"Yes, with  _you_!"

He chuckled nervously, scratching his head. 

"Uh, not really sure what that's supposed to mean, but... I'm fine?"

"Oh, really?" Arizona smirked. "You think that people haven't noticed what's going on between you and Kepner?"

"Me and Kepner?" his eyes widened. "I didn't realize that there was even anything going on between me and Kepner..." Quietly, he mumbled, "At least not actually..."

"What did you just say?" she asked, mouth hanging open. " _Jackson Avery_!"

"Damn it... I thought I was saying that in my head, but I guess it came out anyway..." he sighed. "Really, Robbins, nothing's going on between us."

"Yeah, maybe nothing's externally going on, but...  _internally_?" she pressed. "What? Do you still like her or something?"

He scoffed, "No way! What is this interrogation for, anyway? Are you doing spy work for April? Did she say something to you?"

"It's not spy work. She just said you've been acting weird, so I decided to come see what's going on. She doesn't even know I'm here... trust me!" she exclaimed. "I will keep your secret to myself, I swear!"

"There's no  _secret_ ," Jackson denied, shaking his head. 

"Avery, I could do this all day," she warned him. "What'd you mean when you mumbled that, huh?"

He sighed, "Nothing serious... I just... I guess I was—I don't know— _thinking_ about her in a certain way that I probably shouldn't be thinking of her in, because we are supposed to be so completely over!"

"Oh, come on... You and Kepner are never gonna be  _completely_ over. You work with her every day, and you two are raising a child together. It's never actually over," Arizona reminded him. "But ignoring that... you were  _thinking about her in a certain way_? Care to elaborate exactly what way that is?"

He rolled his eyes, "You know this is super weird, right?"

"Maybe a little," she shrugged. "But I'm not gonna tell her!"

He looked at her with pleading eyes. Truth be told, he wanted to get this off of his chest to somebody. He wasn't sure if Arizona was the right person since she was pretty close with April, but he needed  _somebody_ , and Arizona was right there. And she also was promising him that she wouldn't tell April, although he wasn't sure how seriously he was supposed to take that promise.

"Fine," he gave in. "I can't take keeping this to myself anymore because it's been bugging the hell out of me. But you have to know that you're gonna make everything a million times more awkward if you tell April what I'm about to tell you. This has to stay a secret between us. Okay?"

"Okay!" she smiled. "Secret it is."

He leaned forward, dropping his voice to an extremely minimal volume.

"I had... a dream about her," he confessed. "A  _bad_ dream. I mean, it was so good, but... it was  _bad_ to have that dream at all."

"Oh!" her eyes widened. "Wow! I honestly wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah..." he muttered. "I know it's weird."

"No, it isn't weird!" Arizona assured him. "It's not crazy to think about your ex in that way. Especially when your ex is somebody who was as important to you as April was—"

"She still is important to me," he told her. "But we're not together anymore. I can't think of her like that."

"I don't mean to hit you with the big questions, but why  _aren't_ you together now?" she asked. 

He stared at the floor.

"I don't know. We were... different people after Samuel. We fell apart, and it felt right to walk away from us at that moment," he said.

"Yeah, maybe at that moment. But what about right now?" she asked.

"It's too late for anything to happen between us," he shook his head. "Honestly, I was a little bit jealous when she started going on dates again. And I shouldn't have been, but I was jealous when I saw her going on a date with that Logan guy."

"She and Logan are  _not_ serious yet," Arizona assured him. "They just started seeing each other, Avery. If you still want her, you better make a move quickly."

He shook his head.

"I can't do that. I want her to be happy, and she's finally starting to move on. I don't want to ruin this for her. What if whatever she has with Logan could end up being really good?" he asked. "It's not right to go into this again unless we're both ready for it. 'Cause if we get back together, it's gotta be the real thing. We have to be sure about it, and we sure as hell can't fall apart the way we did last time."

Jackson bit his lip when he looked up at Arizona.

"Damn it..." he muttered. "Look, I appreciate the evaluation, but maybe we should drop this now?"

"Oh, okay," Arizona nodded her head. "I'm always here if you need to talk about this!"

"Trust me, I don't  _ever_ need to talk about this again," he said, feeling his cheeks heating up as he rushed away from Arizona.

As he was rushing away, his eyes went wide when he saw April.

"Hey, Jackson," she greeted casually.

"Bye!" he awkwardly exclaimed before hurrying off.

April furrowed her eyebrows, confused by him yet again. She continued, walking over to where Arizona was standing.

"Um... what did you say to him?" she asked. "Honestly, he's acting even weirder than he was before, so..."

"Nothing," Arizona lied. "He wouldn't budge. He didn't tell me anything."

April sighed, "Yeah, I figured. But thanks for trying, anyway."

"Of course," Arizona smiled weakly.

 


End file.
